Embodiments herein generally relate to monitoring a collaboration space and more particularly to monitoring items within the collaboration space as well as collaborator interaction based upon the events of interest to provide, for example, an automated capture of meeting events in a virtual meeting space.
Virtual collaboration spaces immerse a participant in a rich, three-dimensional environment where events occur in real time and closely resemble reality. These collaboration spaces utilize video, audio, application sharing, and other tools to provide an alternative to a “live” meeting and provide additional capabilities above and beyond the current line of widespread web meeting tools like WebEx® available from Cisco Systems, Inc., (located in San Jose, Calif.), or Live Meeting® available from Microsoft Corporation (located in Redmond, Wash). Examples of these virtual collaboration applications range from internally focused initiatives like Sun Microsystems' MPK20 (located in Santa Clara, Calif.) to public offerings like the SmartMeeting platform from Convenos (located in Scotts Valley, Calif.), and GoToMeeting® available from Citrix Online (located in Goleta, Calif.).
As described in greater detail in U.S. Patent Publication Number 2007/0208806 (the complete disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference) collaboration software, sometimes referred to as “groupware” is designed to allow multiple network users to work on a single project together from separate workstations. One version of such software is “NOTES®” which is a registered trademark and product of Lotus Development Corporation, Cambridge, Mass, USA. Another is “NETMEETING®” which is a registered trademark and product of Microsoft Corporation, Redmond, Wash, USA.
The goal of these products is to allow conferencing between multiple network clients, and collaboration among those clients in which they interact to manipulate a target such as a document or “whiteboard.” The network interface may include a meeting creation tool that allows a network client to create a virtual meeting space by which the participants to a collaboration (collaborators) are selected. Each of the participants has a set of access privileges.